


Kisses for Bites

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, during time skip, happy birthday eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Levi loves biting Eren's neck. So naturally, it's his responsibility to make it stop hurting.





	Kisses for Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that was supposed to be for Eren appreciation mini-event but I am stupid aand didn't realize ships were not allowed. Oops.
> 
> Thank you to [Revi](http://datwriterwannabe.tumblr.com/) for letting me use the idea ~~and title~~.
> 
> Now with [amazing and beautiful art](http://chenziee.tumblr.com/post/174141013340/i-commissioned-the-wonderful-and-amazing) by blauerozen (on tumblr & patreon)

Eren groaned in protest at the loss of warmth against his back. He was so tired from the rigorous shifter trainings with Annie this past week and the warm body against his was so _comfortable._

Reaching behind him with one hand in blind search of the solid presence he had lost, the eighteen year old man only groaned louder in frustration upon finding nothing. Giving up, he rolled over and pulled the blanket tighter around himself in hopes of falling back asleep. However, before he could even settle properly, a hand descended on his head to ruffle his growing hair.

“Come on, Eren, you need to get up.”

“No, I don’t.”

Levi clicked his tongue before mercilessly pulling the blanket off of Eren, exposing his naked skin to the chill of the late March air, which was unavoidable even inside. Especially in the drafty old castle the Survey Corps still used as the base for Levi’s Squad and the titan shifter experiments and training.

Eren yelped, a shiver running down his back, and Levi couldn’t help but smirk appreciatively as he watched Eren’s back muscles flex with the inadvertent movement.

“I hate you,” Eren moaned into the pillow pathetically, suddenly wide awake.

Levi huffed out a laugh at that, dropping the blanket back over Eren before he leaned down to press a kiss to Eren’s temple. “Love you, too. Now get up already, we’re already late.”

Eren grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “fucking shitty meetings” and Levi could have laughed. Ever since they started spending time alone together, more and more of Levi’s less than refined vocabulary started seeping through Eren’s mouth. Levi felt a bit guilty about it at first but then he decided it was good for Eren. It could help him let out some of the stress and anger when he no longer could pretend it wasn’t there in a healthy, harmless way.

He also couldn’t deny he loved hearing all the dirty words spill out of that beautiful mouth when they were having sex. Levi revelled in it. Lived to hear his lover moan out a curse after curse when Levi sank his teeth into that soft, delicious neck.

Snapped out of his reverie by sudden movement, Levi looked on impassively as Eren finally sat up with a yawn, before he raised a hand to push his hair back and out of his face. At that moment, however, a hiss escaped Eren’s lips and his hand dropped from his hair to his neck to massage the sore muscles there.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the action but Eren only glared up at him. “Why do you love biting my neck so much?”

Levi gave Eren a levelled stare as he answered flatly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t act like you _don’t_ love it when I do it.”

“But it hurts,” Eren complained, drawing out the last syllable in an exaggerated whine.

“So you, what, want me to kiss it better or something?” Levi retorted, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Eren looked him dead in the eyes then. “Yes,” he said clearly and Levi honestly wasn’t sure if he was being serious at that moment or not.

Blinking a few times, Levi mentally shrugged. What was a few neck kisses?

Not breaking eye contact, Levi kneeled on the bed next to Eren, enjoying how his eyes widened in surprise.

“I was kidding, Levi,” he let out weakly, leaning back as Levi leaned in, until his back hit the wall.

Levi only smirked in response while gently pulling Eren’s hand away from where it was still pressed against his neck. “I’m doing it anyway.”

Eren could only gulp after that and Levi took great pleasure in watching his Adam’s apple move from such a close proximity.

He couldn’t resist kissing that neck any longer.

Threading his fingers through Eren’s long hair to keep it out of the way, Levi finally closed that last bit of distance between them, pressing his lips to the closet bit of skin they found. And then the next and the next, leaving butterfly kisses all along the slope of the other’s neck.

Eren’s regeneration abilities made sure there were no marks left by then anyway. Who’s to say he didn’t bite Eren _everywhere?_

Levi felt more than heard Eren sigh when he moved over to the other side, making sure he didn’t miss a single spot in his treatment of Eren’s sore muscles, adding a lick here and there for good measure.

Finishing his trail of kisses with a soft bite to Eren’s earlobe, an action which earned him a quiet moan of approval, it suddenly occurred to Levi that his neck wasn’t the only place Eren had been bitten hard enough to draw blood.

Pulling back slowly, Levi searched Eren’s hooded eyes carefully while his right hand slid down Eren’s arm to intertwine their fingers tightly. He carefully raised both their hands up, waiting for a reaction.

When he realized what Levi was about to do, Eren’s breath caught in his throat. “Levi,” he whispered. “You don’t have to-”

“I do,” Levi stated resolutely, squeezing Eren’s hand a bit more firmly, trying to reassure his lover.

Pressing his lips to where he knew Eren would always bite himself when transforming, watching all the while as the boy – young man – bit his lip in an effort to keep his emotions at bay, Levi thought he should have thought to do this long ago.

But there was no turning back time. No fixing of past mistakes and no recovery of moments lost.

And so he could only take _this_ moment and make the best of it. And repeat it again and again, everyday and every chance he’d get, until all Eren’s wounds healed and all his pains went away.


End file.
